Ribombee (Pokémon)
|} Ribombee (Japanese: アブリボン Aburibbon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Ribombee is a tiny, insectoid Pokémon with a large head, slightly smaller body, and thin arms and legs. It is covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, hips, and a tuft of hair on its back. It has big eyes with a small, brown square speck in the lower half. Over its eyes a white hairs similar to eyelashes and it has two black antennae. Around its neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprout from its back. The wings are clear with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet. Ribombee uses its fluffy hair to hold pollen it collects from flowers. Rain turns its hair dirty and its pollen damp, so it only visits fields if the weather will remain clear. When storms are in the horizon, Ribombee hide in tree hollows and wait stock-still. The pollen and nectar its collects is used to form balls called "Pollen Puffs". Pollen Puffs have a variety of uses. These balls can be used as food, to attack with paralysis or dizziness, or even relieve tiredness with a soothing effect. The Alolan people sell Pollen Puffs as valuable nutritious supplements.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/ribombee/ Ribombee is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances A Ribombee appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!, under the ownership of Mina. It is her partner Pokémon, and as a result, Mina can understand the emotions Ribombee senses. Minor appearances Multiple Ribombee debuted in Partner Promises!, where they were among the Pokémon that and saw on Treasure Island. They reappeared in SM102, when Ash revisited the island alongside and . A Ribombee appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. It reappeared in Deceiving Appearances!. Three additional Ribombee appeared in a video in Mission: Total Recall!. Three of these Rimbombee appeared again in SM096. Multiple Ribombee appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, with one appearing in the present day. In the past, they gave and each. In the present day, Jessie, after hearing that story, found a Ribombee and demanded one, only to receive a defensive purple puff. A Trainer's Ribombee appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Multiple Ribombee appeared in SM100 as residents of the post-apocalyptic Ultra Ruin. One appeared during the present day and the rest appeared in a flashback. Pokédex entries and type. Ribombee rolls pollen into all kinds of , for use in or to eat.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations (Totem-sized) }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Ribombee Appears}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Pollen Puff|Bug|Special|90|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Moonblast|Fairy|Special|95|100|15||'}} |Powder|Bug|Status|—|100|20| }} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Speed Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=743 |name2=Ribombee |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type or Egg Group combination as Ribombee and its . * Ribombee is the shortest fully-evolved Pokémon at 0'08", and the lightest fully-evolved Pokémon at 1.1 lbs. Origin Ribombee appears to be based on a . It may also be based on and sprites. Its "pollen puffs" may draw inspiration from fairy dust, a magical dust thought to be used by fairies. Name origin Ribombee may be a combination of ''ribbon, , and bee. It may also involve rimbombante, the Spanish word for flamboyant. Aburibbon may be a combination of 吊虻 tsuriabu (bee fly) and ribbon. In other languages and ribbon |fr=Rubombelle|frmeaning=From , Bombyliidae, and |es=Ribombee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bandelby|demeaning=From , and Bombyliidae |it=Ribombee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에리본 Eribon|komeaning=From and ribbon |zh_cmn=蝶結萌虻 / 蝶结萌虻 Diéjiéméngméng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=蝶結萌虻 Dihpgitmàhngmòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Рибомби Ribombi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Bandelby es:Ribombee fr:Rubombelle it:Ribombee ja:アブリボン zh:蝶结萌虻